Strange Girl
by Wanyecha
Summary: He found her in a tree. But she helped him. Short, I know, but Paulxoc one-shot


He found her stuck in a tree, giggling like an idiot.

Paul used Tourterra to get her down. "Thanks," the girl smiled when she was on solid ground. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't of come along." Her hair had so many stripes in it he couldn't tell if it was white hair with black stripes or black hair with white stripes, up in two spiky pigtails.

"Whatever," Paul grumbled, along with his usual scowl. Then curiosity got the better of him. "What were you doing up there?" "I was trying to get some pictures of the Pokemon up there." She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "But then I remembered; I'm scared of heights."

Paul's jaw, literally, dropped to the ground. The girl, who looked around his age, 'tee-hee'd. "I'm Phoenix, by the way," she added, blue eyes bright. Paul just grumbled again. "You know," she said, putting her hand next to her mouth like she was telling a secret. "It's common courtesy to tell someone your name after they tell you theirs." He shot her a glare that made Tourterra flinch.

But she didn't seem fazed. Phoenix smiled cutely, waiting. Finally, Paul gave in. "It's Paul." "Nice to meet you, Paul," she said. "And thank you. You, too, Tourterra." "Tourterra!" the Pokemon grinned.

Phoenix looked at Paul, deep in thought. "What?" he asked annoyed when she started giggling again. "Nothing," she waved her hand dismissively. "It's just your name."

"What about my name?" he quirked an eyebrow.

"It means 'small' in Latin."

"Whatever."

"It's true, it does!"

"I don't care." He put Tourterra back in its Poke ball and was about to walk off when Phoenix's question made him stop.

"You don't seem to care about anything, do you?" she scowled, hands on her hips. "Nope," he answered truthfully. "I couldn't care less about what some stupid girl says my name means." "You should," she said. She walked over to the tree and grabbed her bag. "Sometimes, names are the building blocks of personalities," she added. "And from what I can tell, with your attitude," she walked past him, "you're trying to make up for _something_ that's small."

A vein popped in Paul's head. "Why you little…" He couldn't even finish the sentence he was _so_ pissed. But Phoenix turned around and patted him on the head. "But I am willing to look past your anger management issues and cook you and your Pokemon something to eat for helping me out. 'Kay?"

"Actually, we were-"

"Great! Lets go find a spot to camp!"

She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him deeper in to the surrounding forest.

Paul had to admit, the dinner Phoenix cooked was pretty good. All his Pokemon were out and having a great time with hers. Phoenix's Pokemon included a Shinx, Abra, Pachirisu, and Misdreavus. She also had another Pokemon, a Spiritomb, but she said he was a bit skittish at meeting new people.

"He had an abusive trainer before I took him in," she said. "He was so scared he didn't even want to come out of his Poke ball. But with a little coaxing and the patience I'm famous for, he came out and started to trust me. We've been best friends ever since!" Paul had raised an eyebrow at the 'abusive trainer' part. Even he wouldn't be as cruel as to beat his own Pokemon.

Phoenix let out a loud burp and patted her stomach. "That was good," she smiled with drool slipping out one corner of her mouth. Paul sighed. In the few hours he had spent with her, he found that she was impulsive, loud, had selective hearing, boundary issues, tendencies to act like a five year-old (proven when, as the food was cooking, she sat in his lap like he was Santa, saying, 'I want a Ponyta, a pair of roller skates, and a new dress!') He just picked her up off his lap and set her next to him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a yawn from both of them. "I think we should get some sleep," said Phoenix and she pulled out a sleeping bag from her book bag. All her Pokemon crowded around her and cuddled. "Nighty-night, Paul," she yawned and drifted off.

Paul stared at her and let out a small smile. She was right before, names were the building blocks of personalities; she was fiery, she could be reduced to ash and still come up with a smile on her angelic face.

He pulled out his sleeping bag and lay down. Soon, he was of on some island, a pretty girl with white and black striped hair by his side.

The next morning, Paul woke up to silence. Phoenix wasn't there. Next to him was a plate of eggs wrapped in tinfoil. On top of it was an envelope. When he opened it, he couldn't help but blush. It was a picture of him sleeping, next to him was Phoenix planting a kiss on his cheek. On the back of it were the words, 'Maybe we'll meet again. Until then… Phoenix. P.S. Good morning, sunshine!'

He laughed a little. She was one strange girl.

But she was _his_ strange girl.


End file.
